UniverseBuild:Important Topics
This is the index for all in-universe framework of the entire UniverseBuild 'universe'. It is essential for those new to the UniverseBuild project to read this page, and it is also essential for long-term established users to re-read it every now and then in order to remember things, get new brainwaves, and be able to efficiently inform new users about in-universe topics. You may, of course, talk about these topics and discuss changes, so please do so on their talk pages for maximum efficiency. The talk page of this page is reserved for suggesting new 'important topics' and additions to the page. Current Year on the Universal Standard Calendar using the Universal Standard Alphabet: 2804 Universe and the Supernatural * Essence - Learn about the 'magical' partially-natural element that powers the entire universe, and perhaps even more. * Hyperspace - Learn about Hyperspace, the region in the universe that allows space vessels and other universal forms of travel to move about efficiently and quickly. * Time - Learn all about time. * The Creator - Learn all about 'The Creator', the being that essentially created the entire universe. Lore * Major Mythology & Religious Lore - Learn about 'major' religions. This page is not for minor religions. You must place a request on the talk page before adding to this page. * Humanity * History of Humanity * Sol System * List of Galaxies * Great Ancestors - Learn about the lifeforms who were the original lifeforms of the universe around four and a half billion years ago. Other * Universal Power Rankings - Find out about all of the leaders in the universe, whether it be overall, military, or something else entirely. * Warfare Guide - Learn all about warfare. * Character Strength Guide - Learn all about improving your characters. * Tier Scale - Learn all about Tiers, the definition of power here. * UniverseBuild FAQ * Alignment System - Essentially learn how to create a 'pact', 'alliance', or whatever you want to call it. Media, Recreational Electronic Topics * DigitalVision - Learn all about DigitalVision. * List of DigitalVision Channels by Nationstate - Learn all about all of the DigitalVision channels, with links to pages or sub-headings that inform you about DigitalVision channels across all nationstates. * Film - Learn all about movies, documentaries, music videos, and anything else that fits on 'film', an old-fashioned name for the now completely digital viewing process, whether it be on DigitalVision or the Informine. * News - Learn all about news. * News Companies by Nationstate - Learn all about all of the News Companies, with links to pages or sub-headings that inform you about News Companies across all nationstates. * Informine - Learn all about the Informine, the equivalent of the internet in this universe. * Music - Learn all about music. This page also contains links to sub-pages or sub-headers on nationstate pages that contain information about music. * Holographic Network - Learn all about the equivalent of a home computer system.